


帕梦：Raindrop

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 5





	帕梦：Raindrop

雨水连绵不绝的光顾这个城市，打开手机的天气预报，下雨的标志在未来几天连成了一条线。  
雨下得不大不小，听起来就和老电视的雪花似的，不动声色的擦过房子和汽车的玻璃。风也不大，水滴挂着柔和的斜度，以同样的速度坠落。  
房间里格外昏暗，没有开灯，唯一的光源来自敞开窗帘外薄弱的自然光。就和云彩被积后压染上的颜色，消失了生气，却也勾起不少回忆。  
《GAME CLEAR》的声音从游戏机中响起，按键的拇指抬开，永梦本来露出笑容的嘴巴紧跟来了一个大大的哈欠。他不得不把游戏机扣到肚子上，抬手缓慢却用力的摸摸眼角挤出来的泪水。  
骑士们的战斗结束，实习也顺利完成。永梦回到学校提交了实习报告，拿到了分数，顺利完成了大学成绩。在毕业典礼前，他有一星期的假期。虽然还要去CR报道，不过在Poppy的要求下，永梦拿到了两天在家的休息。  
万万没想到的是，第二天就开始下雨。于是今日没出门的永梦决定在家好好休息一翻，他慵懒的躺在地毯上裹着一层毯子，枕着印着游戏角色的周边靠垫，躺在那里一直没动。  
“永梦，你今天总是好困啊，”坐在他头前方贴着靠垫的帕拉德此时暂停了手里的游戏机，从倚着的床边弯下腰，脸出现在永梦视野上方。  
的确，这就像是一个连锁反应，打完第一个就想打第二个。尤其是当对方提到“困”这个词时，永梦又差点没控制住。他今天就像是把平日的懒散都堆积在了一起，面对游戏和帕拉德的邀请也都表现的情绪波动不大。似乎察觉到他难得休假时的疲倦，帕拉德竟然也没吵着联机对战，而是独自玩起游戏机陪在永梦旁边。  
永梦心怀感激的接受了对方的好意，帕拉德比以前更加听话和喜欢护着他。只要呆在身边，帕拉德就可以安安静静干事情。永梦平日有机会会主动和帕拉德一起玩，享受他们之间才有的默契。不过偶尔也可以有自己怠倦的时间，能好好瘫在地毯上，抱着柔软手感的毯子不起来。  
“大概是因为下雨吧…”和往日不同，永梦拖着长音寻来个理由。这也不假，天气的确如此。只是永梦觉得有部分原因出于自己，从而说的也没那么有底气，可他懒得想。  
和他不同，帕拉德反而露出一副思考他话的认真表情。他皱着眉头满脸不解和困惑的靠回床旁，握着游戏机的手没有重新按下开始键。  
此刻的永梦总觉得应该询问他在困惑什么，的没开口。反而雨声借着这个空隙变得清晰，扩散在他们中间。  
“为什么下雨会让你没精神呢？”帕拉德幽幽地询问，略带犹豫的将目光投向躺在那里的宿主。“会让你心情不好吗？但…”帕拉德仔细感受了一下对方流入他心里的感情，反而让他更加困惑，“似乎也不是…”  
“帕拉德？”永梦觉得对方变得怪怪的，和早上的情绪截然不同。心底摸索出什么的永梦略带不安的抬起上半身，单肘撑在靠垫上，扫去自己Bugster的脸。  
他不清楚该如何安抚，因为下雨总会让他们想起那场车祸。帕拉德也知道是出于自己的存在，永梦才会发生意外，可永梦早就没有在想那件事。现在不同，雨天和帕拉德一起呆在家里，让永梦安心暇意到可以轻松合上眼帘。  
永梦这样想着便拉开了靠垫，垫子被他反手甩到一旁，在地毯上翘了下又倒回地面。  
青年拖着身子往前挪了挪，随后不带提醒的，躺在满脸惊异的帕拉德腿上。  
就和回到小时候似的，如没睡醒的小孩子，永梦侧着身让脑袋滑上帕拉德大腿根，找了个舒服的地方枕着。面向Bugster身子的脸被半埋在阴影下，额头隔着数据形成的衣服，贴在帕拉德小腹上。  
“有些人会这样，包括我…”永梦平静地开口，“觉得下雨天就很合适睡觉。”他好像觉得帕拉德的外套蹭到下巴上有些痒，从而他用缩在身前的手将黑色的衣摆撩开到后方，还握着上面挂着的彩色数据线，拇指摩擦着前端。  
他希望帕拉德可以读懂自己，希望帕拉德不会去思考过去的事情。于是他露出安然的笑容，闭上眼深深嗅了下气息。帕拉德的味道和他一样，所以闻不出来。  
“光线刚好，除了雨声什么也没有，所以不吵。有规律的节奏很催眠，能让人睡个好觉。”  
永梦的内心真的是平静，只有从中溢出来的些许担忧。并不是因为任何记忆引起，单纯是因为他此刻在想着帕拉德——现在属于他的帕拉德。就和雨声似的，细腻的心思不停细语，安抚的一遍遍在帕拉德胸口飘过。  
帕拉德表情松弛下来，一副不同于平日大孩子似的感觉，反而挂着冷静后的深邃。他低头望去永梦面向外侧翘起的发尾，脸上浮现从未有过的成熟。  
“人类的心理行为和思考方式真是奇怪，”他说出和平日抱怨差不多的话，却很轻柔迷恋的用掌心扶在永梦头顶，手尖在发梢上摩擦。他读懂了，为永梦的关怀开雀跃不已，“会因为天气就产生心情和精神的变化。”  
“在同一种环境下，也会因为周围的人和事物产生变化，”永梦喃喃纠正对方。随后他没再多说，而是缩起肩头把脸埋了埋，藏进对方蓝色T恤下摆的褶皱间。  
他邀请帕拉德陪他入睡。懒散而悠闲，安心而幸福。

…  
…

哼起的调子和淅沥落下的雨形成不同的音色，可拍打在伞上的凌乱节奏却没走进永梦的耳中。青年一手握着伞把，一手插在外套口袋中，耳机线伴着走动在身前轻轻荡着。  
傍晚的天色偷偷掩去夕阳本该出现的光辉，乌云如同被喷入水滴的颜料，卷起层层浪潮后又被水下落的速度搅匀扩散，逐渐均匀的涂抹满上空。它挡去星星和月亮的道路，用灰蓝色的幕布笼罩了城市夜晚的霓虹灯。  
青年的靴子踏过湿润的地面，绕过倒影路灯的水洼，不停被打出的涟漪将声音和映像捣碎舞动。而细沙的合唱却没闯进耳机，扰乱内部的歌声。青年脚步轻盈，沉浸在曲调编织的空间里，撑着黄色的雨伞，哼着调朝着家步去。  
他刚刚去完同学们毕业前的聚餐，最后喝了几口小酒。此时此刻舌尖还挂着餐后余味，饱饱的肚子里形成和气温不一样的温暖，让他满足之余回味着酒后留下温热甘香。  
忽然右边耳朵被释放，雨声和风一起钻入进来。永梦吃惊并防备的停下步伐，随着耳机线的拉扯快速转过身，以至于让另一边的耳机也跟着脱落。  
雨伞随着重量歪出去，水滴趁机也从伞边掉下，接连不断的沾上青年的刘海。  
后方的脚步和他一同停止，只见帕拉德站在雨中歪着脑袋眯起眼。他将取来的耳机也放在右边耳朵里，穿透雨声寻找着歌曲旋律。他很认真，很仔细，欣赏着永梦喜欢的新歌。  
“帕拉德？”永梦又是吃惊，又是松口气。弄得他皱起眉头之余，尴尬的清清喉咙。  
对方肯定是数据移动到他身后的。而从过去帕拉德就善于隐藏和观察，就像是习惯了对方的跟随和注视，永梦老是发现不了。  
帕拉德湿掉的刘海逐渐落下和雨水不同速度的水滴，连成细而容易被忽略的银线。随后他取下耳机，护住似的握进掌心。Bugster露出大孩子似的笑容，迫不及待的把自己急于见对方的心情表达出来，“我还接你了，永梦。”  
他们一天没见面了，这足够让帕拉德在雨天内坐立难安。玩游戏是唯一可以解决这件事的，可除此以外他只想见到永梦。但永梦今天要去CR，还要和同学见面，他不被允许跟去，所以选择了现在。  
和Bugster对上视线，永梦此时觉得隔在他们之间的雨幕如此烦人。而将帕拉德刘海吹湿的水，更是让他感觉一日的时间，反而把对方变了样子。于是他赶忙上前，用伞将彼此护在下方，“你都湿了！”  
帕拉德毫不在乎的耸耸肩，而永梦也没着急。Bugster不会感冒，甚至可以一个数据就让身子变干。所以永梦只是选择让对方和他一起呆在伞下，抽出属于自己的耳机后没戴，反而装入兜里后与对方共同往家走。  
路边的水洼连成片，将旁边的灌木影子也在溅起的水珠间拼成色块。帕拉德看到后便绕去永梦另一边，不在乎自己出了伞的保护，开心的踏入水里。水没上他短靴的底，被他走路带起一颗颗漩涡。  
他果然就和孩子似的，顺着一路的水洼走起来，即使溅湿鞋子和裤子也不在乎。数据线拖在身后来回甩动，划出和雨不同方向的弧。  
“别踩了，”如劝阻孩子的家长，永梦无奈的叹口气。然而帕拉德没听他的，反而不亦乐乎。或许对于可以轻易移动的Bugster来讲，在这里一路慢慢走回家，除了和永梦一起外，只有这个能打发时间。  
看着他的永梦头疼的伸出手，跃出雨伞的范围去拉他，“你都湿了。”  
帕拉德在对方捉住自己袖子之前，抬手握住了那只手。随后Bugster笑着拉了拉对方，试图牵引对方同他一起踩入水中。可永梦没过去，两人的手牵着，恰好隔开了路砖和水洼的不规则界限。  
“以前小时候你不是很喜欢这样吗？”只有帕拉德清楚他小时候那些不起眼的小事。“你喜欢这个天气穿着雨靴，打着雨伞，专门走水洼。还喜欢用力踩出水花。”  
脸颊发烫的永梦撇撇嘴缩回手，“我已经不是小孩子了。”  
“真有趣啊，”帕拉德站在雨里，感慨中流露出复杂的神色。“小时候下雨就会很精神的玩耍，长大后却听到雨声就犯困。我以前很想分离出来和你一起玩，如果和永梦一起玩，这种黏糊糊贴在皮肤上的感觉也不会那么难受了。”  
原来是遗憾，永梦读懂了。  
他们不用被过去拘束，可以一起创造新的体验。但过去帕拉德简单的愿望，却几乎都没能实现。  
现在还能和永梦一起，和永梦玩耍，他就觉得很满足。可如果有这么多时间，他希望能同永梦享受所有能享受的事情。  
永梦没回过神，可内心动摇产生的改变，帕拉德却敏锐的捕捉到。所以他将宿主用力拽过，使得青年踏入水中。溅起的水花打上裤子，传来迸溅的冲击，也让Bugster露出的小腿肌肤拍上水。  
永梦吃惊的轻叫被梗在喉咙里，却传入大脑中，从雨声里分离。帕拉德开心满足的笑着，和对方的表情截然不同。  
已经晚了，这带因为路转时间长久而不平整，水洼有些深。永梦的帆布鞋被没去一半，潮湿感逐渐渗入其中。  
“别那么紧张吗，永梦！”帕拉德牵着他不放。不给人类说话的机会，Bugster已经将他带到身前，鞋跟托出一片波纹。“好好享受！只要我们两个一起，心情就会充满精神了呢。”  
“的确被你弄得很精神了…”永梦无话可说，半想抱怨又半是放弃的咕哝，“鞋子好难受，湿成这样肯定不能要了。”  
“不开心了？”停下动作，帕拉德歪过头让视线和永梦平齐。  
“也不是，”永梦连忙否认。即便知道这举动没用，他还是让伞罩上帕拉德。就像是为此营造一个属于他们的空间，永梦传达那些冒出的心思，“就是觉得你说的也对。”  
“什么？”Bugster不解的撅撅嘴，刘海贴在额头上，水痕顺着他的脸流下。可他没发现，而是全身心投入在永梦身上。  
被这样看着，青年害羞的笑了声。随后他说话嗓音大，却很清晰，屏蔽了路上传来的一切，切开的雨。“人随着成长会改变。我现在不会去买雨靴，也不会特意出去淋雨觉得好玩，也不会去走水洼让鞋子裤子一团湿，也不会对这个司空见惯了的天气现象产生兴奋的感觉，还会被天气影响心情。”  
他略带自嘲，又坦然的告诉对方。“但同时，改变也让我现在不会像过去那样面对你，也不会和过去一样对你一无所知。所以雨天中，你是唯一让我有精神的存在。”  
帕拉德理解意思，却又无法彻底摸透人类复杂的情绪波动。可不管如何，他都捕捉到了想要的重点，他能从感情里接收永梦的心态。  
Bugster一副心满意足的样子抬起下巴，“和我一起就有精神了？我也和你一起才是最兴奋最有精神的！”他攥紧对方，在潮湿灰暗的夜色下大声宣布着，“那么和我一起享受雨吧，永梦！”  
帕拉德将对方用力拉来身旁，距离打破了他们之间落下的银帘。  
撞入肌肤上的冰凉触感，此时却被呼吸的温度吹散。  
黄色的雨伞脱离手心，滚落地面。伞边勾起堆积的残流，撩起银色的暗光，最后翻入洼里。

雨从天降，淋染发端。  
吻和雨似的星星点点，不停啄印在青年的唇边。  
这次伞也在雨里从手中脱落，却让他无比舒畅安心。


End file.
